Villager News/ Episode 3 Transcript
Villager #19, #20 and Villager #21: *Mumbling villager news theme song* Villager #4: Breaking News! A crazed lunatic has taken two of our citizens hostage! Armed police arrived at the building moments ago, Villager #9 is on the scene... Villager #9: Thank you Villager #4. I’m here today at the building where I’m told that a armed man has taken two citizens hostage. The street has been cordoned off to protect the surrounding residents... Random Villager: Oh no! I’m trapped! Villager #9: I have Villager #43 here. What was it like when you discovered the situation? Villager #43: Argh! It was horrible. I was just walking al- Villager #9: Oh look, their negotiating! SWAT Villager: Citizen! Put down the weapon! Hostage Villager: ...Who, me? SWAT Villager: Yes! You! PUT DOWN THE KNIFE! Hostage Villager: Erm...bu...but I’m making toast! SWAT Villager: Release the hostages! Hostage Villager: What hostages!? SWAT Villager: We were told you have two hostages in there! Hostage Villager: But there’s only me and him! Villager: Hello. SWAT Villager: That’s right! TWO hostages! Hostage Villager: What?! That doesn’t make any- Villager: Hey look! There’s some stuff going down on the news! *villager #9 talks from the TV channel* Hostage Villager: That’s us! Villager: What? Uh... argh! You‘re him! NO! Please don’t hurt me! Hostage Villager: I’m not hurting anyone! SWAT Villager: What are your demands? Hostage Villager: I don’t have any demands! I just want to make toast! SWAT Villager: Get this man some toast! No one else needs to get hurt. Villager #9: Let‘s go in. SWAT Villager: Hey! Where are you going?! Villager #9: To get a interview! *opens door and goes to Hostage villager* Hello! I’m Villager #9 from Villager News. Can I ask what brought on this bout of crazed lunacy? Hostage Villager: All I want is to make some toast... Villager #9: He’s threatening me! He’s threatening me! Hostage Villager: No I’m not! Villager #9: If I don’t make it out alive, please tell Villager #4 that I eat his sandwich. Villager #4: *gasp* I knew it was him! SWAT Villagers: It’s gone too far! We have to move now! Go go go Go! Take him down! Let’s do this! Let’s go! Villager #9: What are you doing? Now you are all hostages too! SWAT Villagers: WHAT?! NO! I had so much to live for! I was supposed to be retiring! Hostage Villager: Wait! I’m not taking any hostages! SWAT Villager: He’s riddled with lies! Villager #4: This just in: the Mayor has been informed of the situation. Mayor: So what can we do? Villager #9: You are in a position of power. Maybe he will listen to you... Mayor: Yes! That‘s a good idea. Let’s go talk to him. Mayor: *in the house* Yay! I’m a hostage too! Villager #4: *in house* I‘ve received important news that I have also been taken hostage! Well, that’s it for this edition of Villager News. See you next time! Villager #19, #20 and Villager #21: *Mumbling villager news theme song* Category:Transcripts